Rider ga kill
by Superior Superboy
Summary: Haruto Raito is a self proclaimed hard-boiled detective who has finally returned to his hometown, the capital. Haruto stumbles into Mine who is part of the rebellion group called Night Raid. What will Haruto do to wipe away the tears of his beloved city and make it smile again?
1. Chapter 1 (Kill the Rider)

_My name is Haruto Raito_. _I am a detective, a hardboiled detective at that._

_Many may think that 18 is a little young to start my own detective agency but it doesn't faze me._

_This city, my hometown. The capital, they call It has been shedding too many tears._

_The bloodshed. The conspiracy. The injustice. This city is screaming for a hero to save it._

A shrill cry broke the silence and startled Haruto_. _Haruto had been sitting by the roadside, filling up his diary. Dressed in a dress shirt, a pair of slacks and most importantly his feodra hat, he had been travelling back to his hometown in hopes of settling there after learning from his mentor. He tossed the diary and pen in his little haversack.

"It seems like this city really needs someone like me afterall."

Haruto raced in the direction of the scream.

Left turn.

Haruto looked around. He was sure the scream came from this direction.

A little girl draped in rags came running out from a dark alley. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. A group of soldiers came running behind her.

"Stop her!"

Haruto raced and placed himself between the girl and the soldiers.

"You know, It isn't right to bully a girl like that… "

"That girl is wanted for treason and murder.." The leader of the soldiers stepped out from behind his troops.

"Stand aside."

Haruto looked at the girl in front of him and raised an eyebrow."

"There must be some mistake. How can a little girl like…"

Haruto's sentence was interupted by a fist. The impact caused him to be knocked on the gound.

"Who the hell are you calling small?!" The girl retorted. "I can take care of myself. No need for a bumbling idiot like you."

Haruto rubbed his chin. That was some punch.

"Sorry about that." Haruto got up and dusted himself off.

"All I need is this," the girl pulled out a huge rifle from beneath her robes. "Hurry up and get out of here if you don't want to get injured."

Haruto picked up his fedora hat and dusted off.

"Ah, Soldiers of the great capital. I will leave you to your job to preserve peace and justice."

The little girl tensed, preparing herself for a fight.

"I see you made the right , get her!"

"However…" Haruto took out the LOST DRIVE from his haversack. "There have been rumors about you guys threatening the peace of this capital. And I can't abandon a girl like that."

"You…" the little girl looked at haruto. "Are you an idiot?"

"That may be true…" Haruto placed the lost driver onto his waist and a belt secures the LOST driver to his waist.

"What is that? A teigu?" the Leader was puzzled.

Haruto takes out the Joker memory from his pocket and taps it. Gaia Memory, a thumbdrive like device that contained the earth's knowledge on a certain subject matter.

"JOKER" The gaia memory announces. Dark energy waves started to radiate from the belt.

"Who knows? It was a present left to me by my mentor." Haruto smiles.

"Henshin!"

In a swift motion, he slots the gaia memory into the slot and activated the driver. The wind starts to pick up, causing those around Haruto to take a step back. A set of black armor materialises around Haruto. The red mirror lens lights up as Haruto flicks his left wrist.

"Now, count up your sins!"

Haruto uses his little finger to lower the little girl's gun.

"Such a big gun doesn't suit you. Leave this to me"

Haruto,without waiting for a reply, charges towards the soldiers and initiates a flying kick which sends one of them flying.

1 down, 3 left.

Two of them surround him, seemingly wanting to use a two-pronged attack strategy.

Dodging blows from all sides, Haruto disarms one of them and elbows the other.

Seeing three of the four guys on the ground, Haruto smiles.

"I sure am strong." Haruto flicks his wrist and strikes a pose.

"Look out! The Fight ..." the little girl warns him.

But the warning came a second too late. The leader had already begun his attack and slashed Haruto. Haruto falls back from the blow.

"I didn't expect to use this on tonight's patrol, but.."

The leader throws away the sword in his hand and whips out a pair of metal gauntlets, each resembling an ensnaring lion. Haruto gets up on his feet.

"Don't make me laugh, a pair of mittens like that don't scare me."

A shot is fired by the little girl at the leader. The leader easily dodges it and tries to close the gap between them.

The leader throws a few punches at the Haruto who easily evades them. Haruto throws his own set of punches and kicks at the leader.

This guy…

He has a strong weapon but too bad, he can't use it well.

The leader throws a punch at Haruto which he uses his hands to block. Haruto kicks up the gauntlet causing the leader to lose control of one of them, causing the leader to be momentarily stunned.

Haruto then whips out his Joker memory from the Lost driver and slots it into the maximum slot on his belt. He gives it a quick tap, allowing the memory to announce "Joker Maximum Drive"

"Time to end this.. Rider Punch." Haruto gathers energy at his fist and then jumps towards the leader.

"Get out of the way!" the little girl screams.

Huh? What is she talking about?

A shot was heard.

The next thing he knew, he felt a small energy blast fly past him and towards the Leader. Although the shot was small, the leader was blown back from the blast as he screamed. He crashes into the nearby wall and causes a huge imprint. He slumps to the floor, dead.

Haruto looks back at the little girl, the gun still smoking from the shot.

"You.."

Haruto felt a sudden weakness in his body. He collapses to the ground as the black armor around him disappears.

"Eh?" Haruto coughs up blood as he tries to stay conscious.

"You were an idiot for trying to take those hits head on. Even if the armor did protect you from the initial impact, the aftershock would definitely have shattered your bones. It's a wonder how you are still alive."

"Well, I am sorry about that." Haruto chuckled as darkness engulfed his vision.

Author's note: So yeah, that was my first attempt at this story that I have in my head. I hope that any of you out there who read this will enjoy it. So Yeah ,Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 (Kill the Joker)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kill the Joker**_

Haruto awoke to find himself lying on a nice soft bed. It had been a while since he had slept in beds and the soft comfy texture was a welcome surprise.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud as he tried to shield his eyes from the stinging light.

He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest forced him to lie down.

"Argh... was I hit by a bus?" Haruto moaned. Then, he remembered. The fight with the guards. That insolent little girl.

"She must have saved me." Haruto thought to himself.

Haruto looked down at his body; his body was covered in bandages and it hurts to even breathe. He was naked waist-up.

The room he was in was a simple one. A table and chair in the corner, directly opposite the bed he was in. On the table was his haversack, clothes and of course, the lost driver. Thank goodness they did not steal it. The haversack? Did they look In it?

The door was around 10 feet away. In his condition, Haruto doubted he could even make it out of bed.

"Oh, you are awake?"

The door was opened and in the doorway stood the most beautiful girl that Haruto had ever seen. She had knee length hair and eyes that shone like red hot coals. Wearing a sleeveless dark dress with a white collar and red tie, Haruto could not help but stare endlessly into her beauty.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked innocently.

"Ah.. no.. not at all." Haruto stammered.

"Stay cool." He thought to himself. He felt blood rush to his ears and his face grow hot.

"I will leave the food here." She left the food on the table and turned towards the door. "Rest well. Mine said you were in quite a fight."

"Ah." Haruto scratched the back of his forehead. "It was nothing."

Mine. She must be the name of that girl with the rifle.

"I'll be leaving. I will leave with Mine to hunt for tonight's dinner," she turned to close the door.

Haruto found himself reaching out towards her.

"Wait!"

The girl opened the door again and looked at Haruto. Haruto turned his head away and looked at the floor.

Look at her face! Damn it! He thought to himself.

"What's the matter?" She asked again.

"Nam... name. What's your name?" Haruto spat out.

The girl gave Haruto a smile.

"Akame. Akame of the Night Raid."

With that, the girl closed the door.

Akame... Akame. What a nice name, Haruto thought to himself.

Where did she say she was from? Who cares? Night what? Night club? No. She doesn't look like a dancer.

The door opened again. Akame's head peeked out. "Oh. And don't leave this room. If you do, other members of night raid might be forced to kill you. We will formally introduce you to the rest when they come back from the mission."

The door closed shut.

Huh? Kill me? Night Raid? Isn't that the famous rebellion group that is trying to overthrow the government right now?

Haruto inched towards the lost driver and the Joker memory.

As beautiful as Akame was, he wasn't so sure about night raid. On paper, they were a group of assassins trying to overthrow the government and avenge the innocent lives lost.

Yet, until he knew the full story,he couldn't trust them.

Upon reaching the table, Haruto grabbed his clothes and put them on. He looked in the haversack and heaved a sigh of relief. It was still there. Haruto looked at the bowl of porridge left behind by Akame.

He picked up the spoon and sampled a taste. Hot! Haruto scalded his tongue and gulped down the cup of water next to the porridge.

Chicken porridge. Not too bad. Just the right amount of salt and pepper. He would have enjoyed it if it wasn't so hot and if he wasn't sitting in the secret base of Night Raid.

Haruto felt a sudden pain in his chest. That punch from that idiotic soldier must have caused it.

Regardless, he still needed to get out of here. He picked up his clothes that were folded and put them on.

He wore the prized fedora hat and adjusted his necktie. He had to look good in front of Akame, regardless of whether she was going to kill him or not.

Tearing off a piece of paper from his diary,he left Akame and mine a note. Hopefully, he could still make a good impression despite disobeying her.

_Dear Akame and Mine,_

_Sorry for the sudden decision to leave but I have to get back to the city. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble._

He opened the door slightly and peeked outside. Coast is clear.

He tiptoed outside and closed the door gently.

First obstacle crossed!

"Who are you?" A voice boomed.

Haruto turned to face a tall muscular man with jet black hair combed up in a heart shaped pompadour style.

"Erm... Haru..."

Haruto didn't have time to finish that sentence as a blade came slicing across his face. He barely had time to react as he leaped backwards to put distance between them.

"Impressive. You managed to sneak into this hideout and dodge my first strike. You must be an exceptional warrior. With such a cute face, it is regrettable that I have to kill you."

The man activated his armor and a silver armoured warrior welding a spear stood in the place of the tall man with a weird haircut.

Haruto placed the Lost Driver on his waist. He whipped out and tapped the Joker memory.

"Joker!" The memory announced.

"You are welcome to try. It's not like anybody ever tried to kill me before. Henshin!"

In a swift movement, Haruto inserted the Joker memory into the driver and activated it.

Just like last time, Haruto became clad in a set of black armor.

He flicked his wrist before striking a pose.

"Now, let's count up your sins!"

"My name is Bulat. I was sure we could be friends in another time and place. However,"

Bulat slashed his spear in a wide arc. Haruto leaped back again to dodge the blow. The problem was that he lacked a weapon to combat Bulat.

"I wonder about that," Haruto said as he dodged yet another of Bulat's strikes. "I make it a point to never team up with someone with such a weird hairstyle or you know, slashes at me before I get to introduce mys...oooofuhh"

Haruto was jabbed in the ribs, sending him flying back. He crashed through the wall and lay on the floor.

Haruto tried to pick himself up. Every nerve in his body was screaming in pain.

"Ow."

The same sharp chest ache sent waves of pain through Haruto's body.

"Honestly, it is quite surprising you managed to dodge so many of my strikes."

"It's not over yet!" Haruto threw a punch at Bulat who deflected it without breaking a sweat.

Haruto took out the Joker memory from the lost driver and slotted it into the maximum drive slot.

"Maximum Drive."

"Rider kick,"

Haruto jumped and executed a flying kick. Bulat lifted his spear and blocked the kick.

Haruto exerted full force and tried to break the impenetrable defense put up by Bulat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Haruto.

"Impressive. But I wasn't just anybody in the army. And I am not going to lose to someone I just met!" Bulat shouted. With that, Bulat managed to deflect the kick, sending Haruto flying back.

Having used up all his strength, the armor around Haruto Disappeared and he lay motionless on the ground.

Bulat slowly moved towards Haruto but his protesting muscles refused to budge.

"Is this the end," Haruto thought to himself. I haven't done so many things. "Like eat the famous turkey burger here or confess to Akame."

"That's enough," a voice said.

"Boss," Bulat turned his attention towards a silver haired woman dressed in black. She wore an eyepatch that covered her right eye.

"As much as I hate intruders, this young chap has shown great potential."

The woman kneeled down and sat Haruto up. "How would you like to join the Night Raid?"

Haruto tried to speak but coughed out blood instead.

"We are back!" Mine announced as she burst through the front door.

Seeing the entire place in ruins and an injured Haruto, Mine stopped in her tracks.

"Mine, do you have anything you would like to tell me?"

Haruto lay alone in his bed as the moonlight shone in. He drifted in and out of consciousness as someone attended to his injuries.

Fainting 2 times in a row. Looks like his fighting record wasn't great.

It wasn't till a week later when he started to feel better. In between, only Akame and Mine served him his food and water. Bulat came in once to apologize about his rashness. Strangely, Haruto didn't feel like blaming him. He would have done the same thing if he was in Bulat's shoes.

Yet, he ignored Bulat. He hated the fact that he lost to Bulat. If only he was at full strength and not recovering from an injury.

Upon feeling better, Haruto took the pen and diary from his haversack and began writing.

_It's been less than a month but I have already been in 2 fights for the sake of the citizens in this city. These injuries are the proof of my valiant efforts to wipe away this city's tears. _

_Also, I just made the most beautiful maiden. Her name is Akame. There is just something about her. The sadness that hides between her eyes. I will have to wipe away the tears in her heart just as how I am destined to make this city smile again._

"I see you are feeling better." The silver haired woman entered the room. "I hope you don't hold any grudges and listen to what I have to say"

She came closer and stood next to his bed.

Haruto remained silent and nodded. This was the woman who stopped the fight and thus saved his life. The least he could do was to listen to what she had to say.

"My name is Najenda. I heard from Mine that you aided her in a battle against some guards. She has high regard for you, and witnessing your fight against Bulat, I believe her."

She moved towards the window, her silver colored hair glistening in the soft moonlight.

"The city is currently in shambles with much corruption and injustice. We, the night raid, hope to eradicate this injustice and bring about a revolution to help bring peace and harmony to the capital. I heard from Mine that you yourself are quite the firm believer in justice."

Najenda extended her hand towards Haruto. It was then that Haruto realized she had a robotic arm. Probably one of those fights caused her to sustain those heavy injuries. Then, she muttered the same question that she said before he passed out cold from his fight with Bulat.

"Won't you join us?"

Author's note: Thanks for supporting this little story of mine. Seriously, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. Thanks for the support anyway. Next time: Kill the Double.


	3. Chapter 3(Kill the Double)

Chapter 3: Kill the double

It's been a month since Haruto joined night raid. Sure, he was the newest member to join night raid but he enjoyed being part of a team again. He had been skeptical about joining considering the team's reputation.

Yet, he understood the concept that someone had to do the dirty work to get the peace that he desired.

During this time, he was introduced to the other members of Night Raid.

There was Lubbock, the green haired assassin who excelled at using his teigu to end his target's life efficiently. Lubbock often invited him on his secret "missions" to catch the ladies in the bath. Of course, like any other male on the planet, he was tempted to. But reason stopped him from doing so as he didn't want to get on Akame's bad side.

There was also the bodacious Leone who was a real beauty. Her body was of the right proportions and Cupid would have shot his arrow at any male who first laid eyes on nearly felt his heart waver when he met her for the first time but he decided that he had his heart set on Akame. Nearly.

Sheele was a beauty in her own right but she was sort of an airhead. She couldn't do anything right, be it laundry or even preparing a simple meal.

Haruto had to endure the taunts of Mine who kept emphasizing the fact that he was the newest member of Night Raid. It was okay at first but it started to grow old this past week.

Bulat offered to train Haruto but of course, he refused. His pride would not have allowed It. Be that as it may, he may be the one that Haruto has been looking for. An individual that is extemely well versed in combat. Someone whose skill is much higher than his.

Bulat spent most of his time training another individual that had also recently joined Night Raid. Tatsumi was his name. He was regarded by the group as someone who had extremely high potential as a fighter.

Haruto even heard from Lubbock and Leone that he was the first to survive a strike from Akame who never failed to assassinate a target.

In training, Haruto and him were often paired together to train. Their animosity impressed many of the senior members so much that even Haruto thought that it might not be a bad idea to link up with Tatsumi.

Yet, Tatsumi seemed to be an extremely naive guy. Once, he asked about the existence of a teigu that could revive the dead. Of course, there was no such thing.

Tatsumi had to be comforted by Sheele and it was a few days before he got back to normal.

Then, there was Akame. The first woman who had made Haruto stammer in a long time was a funny one.

He spent a lot of time volunteering to make meals with her for the team.

Today was no exception. He started with washing the meat he acquired with her the day before while she worked on the stew.

"Haruto," she turned towards him suddenly after closing the lid to the pot. "Why are you always volunteering for the cooking duties. Most would shun this job."

Haruto blushed and turned to the side.

Was now the right time to confess his feelings?

He had to be a man.

Yes.

What did his mentor tell him? Strike while the iron is hot? Since the opportunity had presented itself, he had to take it.

"Akame." He looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes shone back like red hot coals.

"I..."

"You want to steal a bite of the food while I am not looking right?"

Haruto nearly collapsed upon hearing that answer.

"The last time I prepared some food, you asked for seconds and thirds. So like me, you must like food a lot." Akame replied with a blank look.

"Ah. Hahaha," Haruto felt like crying and forced a chuckle. "You got me..."

Haruto sighed. It looks like his fight for love would be a long and arduous one.

That night, Najenda sat the team down.

"Our next target is a serial killer who hunts at night. Rumors are that he cuts the heads of his victims off. At present it is unsure how many he has killed."

"It's got to be Zank." Lubbock said with conviction.

"Who is that?" Haruto and Tatsumi asked at the same time.

"You guys really are newbies!"

Mine explained that Zank was once an executioner that was driven mad by the number of executions he had to do.

"Anyway, we will patrol the streets in pairs and stop him from taking more lives." Najenda explained.

As expected, Haruto got paired with Tatsumi. The two of them are the newest members and hence there is no bounty on their head yet.

Haruto wanted Akame as his partner so that perhaps, just perhaps he could further his relationship with her.

"With our partnership, I don't think that even Zane can stop us." Tatsumi said with a smile as they patrolled the streets together.

The dim moonlight lit up their path;damn it was such a romantic setting as well.

Haruto sighed. It's not so bad since it's Tatsumi. The guy always knows how to lessen the tension.

Haruto punched his hand in the air.

"Yeah! Let evil beware the dynamic duo! Haruto and Tatsumi!"

The two had a good laugh as they high fived one another.

"Who's there?"

It was a group of soldiers out on patrol just around the bend. So much for dynamic duo. Being found out on their patrol around the capital.

Haruto adjusted his fedora hat.

"Leave this to me, hide in the shadows."

He stepped in front of the soldiers. Taking a photo out of his jacket, he started meowing.

"Meow," he started acting like a cat and locked his hands.

"What are you doing," the soldiers approached him.

Haruto stood up.

"My mentor once told me, to find a person, walk around his shoes. My client gave me this job to find his cat. And what better way to do this than to..."

"Act like a cat?" The soldier completed his sentence.

"Exactly," Haruto replied.

The soldiers looked at one another, clearly bewildered by what he had just said.

"Get home. The curfew is supposed to be starting in an hour. If we see you again.."

"I will make myself scarce." Haruto lifted his hands in mock surrender. He turned around and started walking.

By instinct, Haruto bent down and dodged a strike from one of the soldiers. He rolled to put some distance between them.

Placing the driver on his waist, he grabbed the Joker memory from his pocket.

"Sorry, but we aren't buying your story." The soldiers chuckled as they unsheathed their swords. "What kind of a nut wears a hat like that?"

Haruto tapped the Joker memory.

"Concealing the coldness and kindness of a man, that is the role this hat plays. HENSHIN!"

He slots the memory into the driver and transforms into the armored being. Just like last time, he makes short work of the soldiers.

Deflecting their strikes easily, he throws punches and kicks in quick succession, defeating them all without breaking a sweat.

"See that?" Haruto turns around. "That was in 10 seconds..."

Where was he? He was supposed to hide in the shadows round the corner.

Haruto scales up the building to get a bird's eye

View.

Zero. Zilch. Nada.

Tatsumi was nowhere to be seen.

Crap. His first mission and he lost his partner. What would the team think of him? Worse still, would Akame feel that he was a loser? Akame'S Team was patrolling nearby.

In any case, he had to find him first. Jumping from building to building, he tried to hear for footsteps. The armor had enhanced his senses, so he was able to listen out for Tatsumi.

"S...a"

A whisper. Almost inaudible. To his right.

Haruto sped to the right, looking around frantically for Tatsumi before finally finding him in an open area with a mysterious figure in front of him.

Tatsumi had his blade drawn. It appears that the 2 of them are about to do battle. Tatsumi's opponent was huge.

He wore a white coat and gloves that revealed 2 blades when unsheathed.

Tatsumi struck first. Incredibly, the opponent was able to dodge his every move before kicking Tatsumi, sending him flying back.

"Looks like I better step in." Haruto murmured. Haruto leapt off the building he was standing on and into the battlefield.

"You didn't catch my 10 second record," Haruto smiled.

"Sorry," Tatsumi said while picking himself up."On another perfectly unrelated note, I hit the jackpot. This is Zank, the beheader. He..."

"That's right..." Zank said slowly. "Just to let the playing field be level, I can predict the future using my teigu, the spectator."

Zank pointed to the eyeball on his head.

"Predict this!" Haruto rushed forward to throw a punch that was easily dodged by Zank.

"Child's play," Zank sniggered. "You are even easier to read than your partner."

Haruto tried to rain punches on Zank only to have his efforts deflected.

"Now!" Zank picked a weak spot and jabbed Haruto, causing him to fly back and land on Tatsumi.

"He's strong," Haruto mused as both him and Tatsumi tried to pick themselves up.

"We have to attack in tandem," Tatsumi suggested.

Haruto nodded in agreement. Using the moves they learned in training, Tatsumi engaged Zank first.

Tatsumi managed to hold off Zank's attacks, if only barely.

Haruto took the Joker memory and slotted it into the maximum drive slot before tapping it.

"Switch!"

Tatsumi jumped out of the way, allowing Haruto to deliver a rider kick.

Zank however managed to predict this and rolled out of the way, speeding towards Tatsumi after rolling.

Tatsumi was caught by surprise.

Shit. Haruto immediately canceled his kick and raced towards Zank. Zank got the final laugh by quickly turning around and striking Haruto in the chest.

Haruto fell back as his armor dissolved around him.

Haruto tried to get up but his old injury acted up again, sending waves of pain all over his body.

"One down, one to go." Zank smiled.

Tatsumi did a flip in the air and put himself between Zank and Haruto.

"Can you stand? Haruto?"

Haruto replied with a groan.

"Your opponent is me," Tatsumi declared.

"Try, I would love to see you try." The eyeball on Zank's head glowed.

Tatsumi lowered his blade.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Haruto yelled. "The fight isn't over,"

Tatsumi dropped his blade and walked slowly towards Zank.

"Saya..." he whispered.

Saya? Wasn't that the girl that Tatsumi was childhood friends with? According to Tatsumi, she died a horrible death tortured by a rich family. That became his driving force to join Night Raid.

"My teigu allows my victims to see the person that they want to see most."

The still night was broken by Zank's evil cackle."Humans sure are weak. By seeing the person they love most, they lose their resolve to fight. No matter how skilled you are, you will never attack someone so precious to you!"

Rage started to boil within Haruto. Even with every nerve in his body screaming in pain, he picked himself from the floor.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! When people love other they became weaker, but that is nothing to ashamed of . Because that is true weakness. Only those who know weakness will become truly stronger !"

Tatsumi turned around, seemingly snapped out of the illusion that he saw.

"Haruto,"

Haruto nodded and took out the Double driver from his haversack.

He walked over to Tatsumi's side. "WE will defeat you."

My body isn't in good shape now. Haruto thought as he tried to balance himself. The pain was excruciating but he held on.

He passed Haruto the Double Driver and the Joker memory

"This is?"

"Trust me," Haruto grinned. " This power will blow him away. "

Tatsumi nodded and placed the driver on his waist. The same belt materialised on Haruto's waist.

Haruto whipped out the Cyclone memory. He tapped the memory, causing it to announce "Cyclone."

Tatsumi did the same.

"Joker!"

Zank smiled. "Defeat me? Who the hell do you guys think you are?"

"Just 2 ordinary assassins passing by. And don't you forget it!" Haruto shouted

With that, he slipped the Cyclone memory into the driver. Simultaneously, the memory appeared in Tatsumi's belt.

Tatsumi then placed his memory into the driver.

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

A whirl of both green and black armor surrounded Tatsumi while Haruto fell to the wind picked up causing Zank to lift hands to shield his eyes.

Tatsumi became clad in a green and black armor. The armor's color scheme was split right do the middle with the left being green and the right being black.

The transformation was complete. Haruto's conscious mind had entered Tatsumi's body.

"We are Kamen Rider Double." Kamen rider double shifted his feet and flicked his wrist.

"Now, count up your sins!"

Author's note: sorry, this chapter took a bit more time to release. I attended Afa, a huge anime event in Singapore and it was awesome. Now, about the question about Kamen Riders being a lot stronger than teigu users question.

In all honesty, Haruto has just started using the Lost Driver and thus may not be as skilled ad Shotaro yet. Haha.

I will try to release a chapter every week, so watch this space.


End file.
